


First Frost

by szczepter



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, trope: stuck somewhere together in winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko don't always fight, but when they do it's like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO. not a very birthday fic lol, but I wanted to write one trope more heh.

Two things about Kuroko made Kagami upset.

The first one was that the little idiot insisted on looking down on himself and downplaying his own importance. It made Kagami angry how he could so easily dismiss his own worth and put anyone and everything above his own feelings and needs.

Kagami worked hard on ironing that out from Kuroko’s brain but it was hard since the dumbass was also stubborn as hell.

The second one was not really Kuroko’s fault, or not _always_ his fault, but Kagami really despised when Kuroko was either angry at him for something and it resolved into a fight or an argument.

Granted, it didn’t happen really _that_ often, but sometimes they butted heads and not in their usual playful bickering way.

When Kuroko was only annoyed at him he’d say ‘ _Kagami-kun is an idiot’_ , but when he was _really_ angry or upset and the reason for that was Kagami he’d say his name in the most flat, slightly cold tone Kagami ever heard.

Just like now.

“Kagami-kun.”

“What?” Kagami snapped angrily and promptly clapped his mouth shut, trying to avoid starting a fight.

Kuroko merely stared at him, with a look that was a mix of annoyance and disappointment.

Kagami felt a vein throb on his temple.

“What?” He repeated. “Don’t give me that look.”

“I will give you ‘that look’ for as long as you will act stupidly and responsibly.” Kuroko answered calmly, no change in his expression.

“Unless you’d rather stay like that then please do continue.”

Kagami gritted his teeth.

“For fuck’s sake _Kuroko_. What are you my mom? Or better yet Alex? I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. I can take a few bruises!”

Kuroko opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it and shook his head in resignation.  

That irritated Kagami even more.

“That was very stupid and irresponsible of you.”

‘That’ referred to Kagami going snowboarding and not telling Kuroko. It wouldn’t be that unusual or even scandalous if Kagami didn’t pick a pretty steep hill to practice his newly acquired skill which he found quite enjoyable. Yeah he fell a few dozen times but he wore a helmet and he was _careful._ But Kuroko decided to be difficult for some reason and confront Kagami about his reckless and irresponsible behavior, going full on mama bear on him. And he became completely unbearable after he saw a few bruises Kagami got after the slight collision with a bush. 

“Lay of okay. We’re on a trip!” Kagami exclaimed.

There was a school trip during the winter break organized for all second years (and they were now) during which they stayed at a small, kind of crappy hotel that even didn’t have  a proper gym, but the skiing resort was very near and they could use it to their heart’s content.

Kagami wasn’t really a mountain type and especially _the winter_ mountain type. He was maybe once or twice to them and it was the summer anyway, not to mention it was California, so Japanese mountains were pretty much foreign for him, as were all the winter sports.

Kuroko, to his surprise could ski, pretty decently, and took an attempt to teach Kagami.

Kagami agreed at first and lasted two days, before he saw snowboarding in action and immediate fell in love.

However, people who said it was like surfing on snow didn’t know what the heck they were talking about. For starts snow didn’t _move_. Still it was pretty cool, even if he fell so many times face first into snow he couldn’t even count.

Needless to say, Kagami was enjoying himself greatly, until Kuroko deiced he wanted to be a party popper and bother him about some bruises.

“No Kagami-kun. You almost _broke_ your leg.”

Okay, so maybe it was a bit more than just bruises, but it was only that one time and after that Kagami _was_ more careful.

Kagami sighed, feeling irritated at Kuroko, because he was right.

“So what? I can take it. You don’t have to baby me.”

“I’m not, I’m just trying to make sure you don’t die a stupid death-“

“Oh my _god!_ Can you really stop being so damn...annoying! And clingy? What’s wrong with you damn it!?”

Even before he finished the sentence he regretted it. Kuroko looked at him, his expression unmoving as usual, but something flashed in his eyes, that Kagami recognized in a split second as _hurt._

_Oh no fuck._

Kagami opened his mouth, apologies on his tongue. He was just frustrated. Mostly frustrated because Kuroko was right and he had no argument.

He blinked briefly, but it was enough for Kuroko to use it to vanish on him and left Kagami to stare at an empty space were Kuroko was just seconds ago.

“Fuck!” He swore in English.

Kagami stared at the empty spot, occupied by Kuroko just minutes ago.

He blinked confused and then he shook his head when he noticed the door of their shared room open, and his brain finally comprehended that Kuroko bailed on him.

“What the-Kuroko!” Kagami bellowed and grabbed his hoodie from a chair and ran off after the little asshole.

He worried how he wasn’t going to find Kuroko in the snow, but when he ran out of the hotel he noticed very familiar footsteps, which led to the back of the building and into a small shed that was probably used for storing cleaning equipment.

Kagami sprinted up the small slope the shed was on and barged inside.

“Kuroko what the hell?”

The boy in question simply turned around and looked at Kagami impassively.

“The hell are you doing?” Kagami eyed the boy holding…were those ski? They certainly were them at some point in history. Probably.

Kagami stomped over to Kuroko and grabbed the equipment from his hands. Kuroko didn’t even flinch.

“Do you have a death wish?” He eyed the rotting pair of skis.

“I can take it.” Kuroko answered calmly, echoing Kagami’s earlier words, which made Kagami’s anger flare tenfold. He dropped the wooden planks which pretend to be sports equipment and glared at Kuroko.

“Don’t give me that. And why did you run? I was still talking?”

Kuroko wrinkled his nose in annoyance and Kagami squashed the instinct which told him to find it adorable. Not a good time for _that_.

“I simply concluded that the conversation was over and that I didn’t want to anger you further, until one of us said something we’d both regret.” He explained, voice cool as ice, but there was still anger in his gaze.

“Well you concluded wrong!” Kagami snapped. “Listen you little-“ He didn’t manage to finish the sentence, because in the next moment there was a loud bang and everything went pitch black.

 “I-uh-the-what??!”

“Please don’t scream.” Came a soft voice from the darkness, somewhere in front of him and then something bumped against Kagami’s chest.

“What??”

“It’s me.” Kuroko said matter-of-factly and moved pass Kagami. Kagami blinked a few times and his eyes got used to the darkness, due to the small window which gave some light in the small shed.

Kuroko pulled on the door handle, but all it did was make the door rattle.

Kagami stood there for a moment, before he came out of his confused daze.

He reached the door and started pulling at the door handle as well, thinking maybe that they were just too heavy for Kuroko or that the little shit was fucking with him.

But no. No they weren’t too heavy and no he wasn’t screwing around.

They were simply locked _inside_ the shed and the door wouldn’t open.

“What the hell?” Kagami yelled at the door. “Why won’t this open?”

“Because it’s closed.” Kuroko unhelpfully supplied. Kagami shot him a dirty glare and started shaking the door and screaming for anyone to let them out.

They spend the next fifteen minutes or so on looking for anything in the shed that would help them get out, but the room was only filled with old, rotting ski equipment. They couldn’t get out though the window either, since it was too small for both of them and so high up even Kagami had to tiptoe to even see anything.

“This is ridiculous!” Kagami shouted and threw one of the ski, or rather what was left of it against the door and watched as it broke into smaller pieces.

He sighed and ran a hand through his face in resignation. Kuroko was quiet next to him. Kagami scanned the room for something else, but the only thing which he found was a stack of old jackets and coats under one of the walls. He sighed and made his short way over there and sat down. Might as well take a break. 

For a moment they were both quiet, only the sound of the wind outside providing any background noise.

Kagami sat on the pile of coats and looked at Kuroko, who had his back to Kagami. He looked at the door, and Kagami couldn’t see his face so he didn’t know what he was thinking. Suddenly he remembered what they were doing before this mess happened.

He rubbed at the side of his face and sighed.

“Don’t stand there like an idiot. Come here and sit down.”

Kuroko looked over his shoulder, but his face was only half visible in the dark, so Kagami was even more lost as to what he was thinking.

Without a word Kuroko sat next to Kagami on the pile of old clothing and made himself as comfortable as possible. The silence which followed was everything _but_ comfortable.

Kagami rubbed his hands, which started to feel kind of numb.

“Maybe we should call someone.” Suddenly he said. Kuroko looked at him, or at least Kagami thought he looked at him, since he couldn’t see very well, but he sort of could make out the shape of Kuroko’s head.

“I don’t have my phone with me.”

Kagami sighed and fished his own phone from his jeans pocket and then cursed.

“What is it?” Kuroko asked.

“No reception. And I forgot to charge it after I came back from-“He cut himself off, remembering what he was doing before they started fighting in the first place, which was of course snowboarding.

They sat in silence, not really knowing what to say while Kagami turned on the flashlight on his phone and cursed, when he noticed just how little he had of the batter left.

 They didn’t…really fought before. Not like that. Not when it didn’t involved basketball, and not in such a stupid way either. They bickered all the time sure, but that was just how they worked. They never said anything that would be _actually_ quite hurtful.

Kagami rubbed his hands again.

The darkness and cold of the shed actually cooled his temper a lot and made him realize that he was a massive ass.

Fighting with Kuroko really sucked.

“I-It must be really annoying hm? Sitting next to a person you hate and not being able to leave.” Kagami cringed at how the sentence sounded when spoken out loud. Kuroko turned his head, looking really strange in the artificial lamp.

“I don’t hate you.” Kuroko said with such conviction, Kagami almost jumped. He sounded pretty scandalized too.

“That’s absurd.” He said.

“But you’re mad at me.” Kagami said and frowned, frustrated that he couldn’t really apologize. Sure he _wanted_ to, but he also wanted for _Kuroko_ to get his point first.

"Yes." He admitted. "I am. Because Kagami-kun is reckless and stupid."

"Oi!" For a moment Kagami's annoyance flared. "I am not a kid okay?"

"You don’t have to be one." Kuroko replied. "Adults can act stupid too."

Kagami sighed, but didn't say anything. Then something occurred to him.

"Hey...is it because I didn’t wanna ski anymore? Is that it? Are you jealous?"

Kuroko was silent, just staring at Kagami for a moment, before he snorted and started laughing.

"Oi!" Kagami screamed. "Don't laugh you idiot."

"I'm the idiot?" Kuroko answered during bouts of wheezes.

Kagami turned his head away and gave Kuroko a moment to laugh it out.

"That is really...stupid." He finally said, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. "Being jealous of a snow board." He hiccupped.

"No, Kagami-kun. I am not jealous. You are free to pursue your own interests. I am simply mad that you would be so reckless. I thought we dealt with _that_."

"I can take it." He mumbled because he lacked any other argument, referring to all the injuries he could sustain.

"But the team can't." Kuroko said quietly.

Kagami sat in silence, feeling shameful because Kuroko was right.

 “Are we going to die here or what?” He said after a moment.

Kuroko didn’t respond. Instead Kagami felt a faint vibration next to him.

“Are you laughing at me again?” He asked annoyed when he looked to the side, only to see that Kuroko was in fact, not laughing but shaking from the cold. Before Kuroko could comment though, Kagami’s phone gave a bleep and went black, drowning them in darkness again.

“Oh great.” Kagami grumbled when his phone refused to start. “That’s just great.” He said and put the phone back into his pocket.

“We’re really going to die here.”

“Mm, perhaps.” Kuroko stuttered, teeth clacking and Kagami finally remembered that Kuroko was curled into a ball next to him and shaking like a leaf.

“Come here.” He snapped, but didn’t wait for Kuroko to move. Instead he moved next to the other boy, their sides pressing together. Kuroko gave a startled sound, but he didn’t move away. Instead he sort of nuzzled his side into Kagami’s.

Kagami felt his insides turn and cheeks grow hot, but he was thankful that the darkness obscured it and he could pretend that it didn’t affect him at all.

Instead he grunted and wrapped his arm around Kuroko, in what he hoped was half nonchalant, half concerned manner, rather than twitchy and nervous. If Kuroko noticed anything he didn’t comment.

“Thank you.” Kuroko murmured and slumped slightly, face pressing into Kagami’s chest, before he lifted it suddenly. “Excuse me.”

Kagami snorted, but didn’t comment further, just rubbed Kuroko’s arm, trying to warm him up.

“Idiot. Should have said something earlier.”

“I can take it.” Kuroko echoed Kagami’s earlier words, and his teeth clacked less, so that was a good thing.

“Whatever.” He dismissed it and rolled his eyes, even though Kuroko couldn’t see it. The boy relaxed a bit more and leaned further into Kagami’s side, absorbing his body heat greedily.

 Kagami kept rubbing Kuroko’s arm, but the boy was a still a shivering mess.

“Hey. Don’t lean against that cold wall. Here.” He said and pushed him off briefly, stripping out of his hoodie and wrapping it around Kuroko like a blanket.

“No.” Kuroko protested with a small gasp when Kagami covered him. “You’ll get cold too.”

“I can take it.” Kagami said again and Kuroko groaned and punched him lightly in the arm, which made him chuckle.

“Come here.” He pulled Kuroko up, so he was now basically lying against his chest. It was embarrassing for both of them probably, but it was cold and Kagami couldn’t let Kuroko catch pneumonia like that. And besides, no one could see his flaming face. He just hoped Kuroko wouldn’t comment on Kagami’s wild heartbeat.

Kuroko gasped when Kagami wrapped both arms around him, his face hiding in his neck, cold nose pressing there and making Kagami shiver as well.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said quietly, pressing his hands over his chest and stopping him. “I appreciate it, but I don’t want to sit on your _lap_.”

Kagami paused and realized that he had half dragged Kuroko to almost do just that and sputtered.

“Y-yeah. Sorry.” He said and stopped.

“It’s fine.” Kuroko’s voice was a bit breathy, but there were no more sounds of clacking teeth.

Kagami cleared his throat and made sure to cover Kuroko’s arms and back properly with his hoodie. He then slipped his arms around his back and rubbed them up and down, hoping that it would make Kuroko warmer.

A bit of his sweater rolled upwards and Kagami’s hand brushed the skin at the small of Kuroko’s back, making him squirm briefly.

“Cold.” He said.

“Sorry.” Kagami slipped the sweater down.

And then it hit him.

“Don’t tell me you wanted to go skiing on broken ski only in a sweater? With no helmet? And you call _me_ an idiot?”

Kuroko clucked his tongue and pushed himself up on his knees, away from Kagami enough to look at him. Not that he was able to see much in the dark. The sun was setting down and there was even less light in the shed. Kagami hoped it wouldn’t start snowing soon.

“I didn’t. I wanted to hide for a bit.”

Kagami snorted. “In a shed? Really?”

Kagami could swear Kuroko pouted.

“Idiot.” Kagami said, his voice betraying his fondness, but he didn’t care much at this point.

“Gets one to know one.” Kuroko said back and Kagami could swear he sounded the same.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Kagami suddenly became hyperaware how Kuroko’s warm breath fanned his face, how Kuroko still trembled from the cold, albeit less then before. How his cold fingers slipped under the collar of Kagami’s sweatshirt and grazed his collarbones, making him shiver.

There was less and less light in the shed, but Kagami still could make out the faint shape of Kuroko’s face, his hair, his nose.

Of his lips.

They both paused, just contemplating the closeness of their current state. Neither made a move forward or to distance themselves from the other, as if that state of brief suspension was where they’d were most content.

Kagami didn’t realize that he was the one to move first, one hand slipping from around Kuroko’s back into his hair, carding gently though it. When he pressed at the back of Kuroko’s head he surprised even himself at what he was doing. Kuroko willingly bowing his head closer to Kagami’s face, and eyes slipping shut however distracted him.

Kagami closed his eyes as well, even though it didn’t matter at that point. The last rays of light were about to disappear, just like the distance between them.

And then it was suddenly very bright and very loud and they both jumped apart, startled because of the noise coming from the door.

"I told you they were here!" A familiar voice said and a flashlight blinded them for a moment.

"Thank god." Another voice.

"Kawahara? Fukuda?" Kagami said, as he covered his face with his hand.

"Yeah." The boy in question said and directed the light current somewhere else. "And Furi too. Come on get out. The doors are heavy as hell."

Both boys scrambled to their feet and the three of them left the shed as quickly as possible. Outside it was as cold as inside, but at least it was the outside.

"How did you found us?" Kuroko asked, wrapping Kagami's hoodie tighter around his shoulders, which made Kagami realize that he forgot to take it back.

"With that." Fukuda pointed to two sets of footprints on the snow. "And Furi heard you two arguing and then saw Kagami chase after you from his window."

"Oh. I see." Kuroko sounded mildly embarrassed. "I apologize."

All three of them shrugged at Kuroko's apology.

"Just don't tell coach when you get back. She'll be furious."

"W-why?" Kagami asked, feeling the chill creep down his spine and not only from the cold.

"You kidding? That you spend over two hours in a cold shed? Just hope that you won't catch anything."

"Kay." Kagami mumbled and rubbed his own arms. It seemed that neither of them saw anything.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped at the soft voice next to him. Looking down he saw Kuroko giving him his hoodie back.

"Keep it." Kagami said dismissively, even if now his teeth were starting to clack.

Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm warm now. Take it and let's go back to our room."

Kagami sighed, but it turned into a sigh of relief when he finally slipped the hoodie back on. Damn was he cold.

All five of them walked back, the other three boys chatting about this or that, while Kagami and Kuroko stayed silent for the short walk back to the hotel.

Kagami observed Kuroko, but he couldn’t figure out what was he thinking. He felt a warm tingle in his stomach when he remembered what happened, or almost happened in the shed and he blushed.

Kuroko acted as usual though, so it probably meant he didn’t want to talk about it. Kagami just hoped it wouldn’t turn weird for them or anything.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda split into their respective rooms and left them alone. They entered their room and stood there for a moment in silence, not really knowing what to do now.

Finally Kagami spoke.

"Hey, I uh...I'm sorry."

Kuroko looked at Kagami waiting patiently.

"...You're really gonna make me say it right?"

"Yes."

Kagami sighed.

"I'm sorry for acting...for being an asshole. I was wrong. You were right. Sorry." Kagami mumbled the last part, looking at his shoes.

"Apology accepted." Kuroko answered with the faintest of smiles. "I'm glad you understood my point of view." He paused and then bit his lip. "I'm sorry too. For being...clingy."

Kagami looked at him intently.

"You're not. I was just being an ass."

Kagami could swear that tension drained from Kuroko's frame.

"I promise to listen more, just uh...don't bail on me like that okay?" He added quickly. Kuroko nodded.

They were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say more. The apologies were out and genuine, but Kagami didn't know how to progress from there.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Pause.

"Can you teach me snowboarding?"

“Ah so you were jealous!”

“Maybe a little.”

Kagami looked at the other boy for a moment, a sudden wave of affection hitting him.

"Sure." He said and ruffled his hair. "Just make sure to not take a board from the damn shed okay?"

Kuroko huffed.

"I'm not sure I want to go back there after today." He said and started picking warm clothes needed for their trip to the ski lift tomorrow.

"Yeah." Kagami agreed, mumbling to himself when he prepared for bed, cheeks flaring briefly when he remembered.

"Me neither."

 


End file.
